


My Son

by belizafryler



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Family fun, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet moment in the Hamilton household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Son

Alexander Hamilton was indeed in need of a break. Fortunately for him, his family provided distraction enough. He had just dipped his quill into the ink when in toddled little Phillip. “Daddy,” Phillip chanted again and again, eagerly lifting his hands up to his father. He wanted to be held. Alexander would be damned before he let his child want a father’s attention.

“Yes, son. It’s me.” Alex whispered, kissing the top of his son’s head. He smiled to himself as he heard Eliza’s footsteps coming down the hall. “Here comes mama,” Alex murmured to Phillip, and the little boy’s eyes lit up. Scrambling down from his seat on daddy’s knee, Phillip ran to the door to greet his mother.

“Mama!” Phillip exclaimed. “Hello love,” Eliza answered, bending down gracefully to pick her son up. “Were you playing with your father?” Eliza asked in amusement, seeing Alexander’s face fall.

“Yes,” Alex answered for Phillip. “We were about to go for a romp, maybe. Would you want to join us?” he offered his lips up to his wife for a kiss, which she gladly took from him, her eyes shining happily.

“I could think of no thing I’d rather be doing.” Eliza answered honestly.


End file.
